The Minecraft Chronicles: The Valkyrie's Path to Ruin
by Adiona
Summary: This is the story of one young block world inhabitant. Adiona is a member of the Whitebane Guard and a member of the Council. Her discovery into redstone leads her down a path of ruin and tragedy and unknown to her someone close is plotting to use the redstone for their own benefit.
1. Chapter 1: A morning with a difference

**Chapter 1: A morning with a difference.**

Her hand grabbed the worn handle of the dagger as she sprung up from the bed. With the dagger raised in an offensive way she let her eyes scan the room until they fell upon a familiar sight. Her whole body relaxed as she brought the blade down and placed it back down on the wooden bedside cabinet, a faint smile formed on her face as his eyes met hers. He was a sight for sore eyes these days but their duties clashed on a regular basis and nothing much could be done. Adiona slid out of the bed and started to slowly get dressed into her Whitebane's attire which consisted of black knee-high flat boots, black leggings and a long white pourpoint with Whitebane's emblem stitched into the linen in a gold and red fabric. As Adi reached over for her black belt she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she relaxed for a moment and tried to enjoy the little time she had with him before she had to rush off for her morning duties. His lips brushed against her right cheek and she let out a small giggle. By the time Adi turned around after fastening her belt he had left the room and was now out of ground floor home they shared. Adi quickly brushed through her crimson hair which just rested above the lobe of her ears before grabbing her sword and dagger which was still stained with the blood of those the guard had battled last night. Things were becoming pretty dire and it was getting more difficult to protect the town, the guards did their best but the continuous rebuilding of certain areas was now starting to use up the reserve building materials. Adi shut the door to her home as she jogged towards the Council building, the routine of relaying the evening's events and then planning for the next was monotonous but a necessary evil.

Adi stopped dead in her tracks just outside of the recently built cathedral, the craftsmanship and hours that had gone into it were astonishing. Religion had never played a major part in Whitebane but in the past year the residents had found themselves turning for help in a higher power. Usually Adi visited on her rounds but something was drawing her to visit not as a member of the guard but as herself. She slowly walked up the stone steps and entered the cathedral, its doors were always open early in the morning and today was no exception. The light from the sun shone down through the glass windows and on the many wooden pews and more notably a statue of a woman in a plain dress with her head held up holding her hands together in prayer. Adi walked through the centre aisle and towards the statue, she slowly knelt on the thick carpet in front of the female statue and brought her own hands together in prayer. The young Whitebane guard leant forward lowering her head as she closed her eyes. In her meditative state her ears pricked up to the sounds of the priests and nuns singing their prayer around the cathedral, it was strangely soothing for someone who did not believe in a higher power. Today there was more than the preparations to discuss there was another matter that Adi had to bring forward with her partner's help. This discovery was something that the town could use if it could be harnessed in the correct way. That was still a way off and there was enough research that could last months but with his help...Adi was sure they could pull this off. Getting the Council's permission and blessing would be difficult and the research and experiments would be tough but Adi wasn't going to be alone. He would be by her side.

Without warning Adi felt a hand rest on top of her crimson head, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled lightly as she recognised that touch anywhere. She rose to her feet and looked to the elderly priest that stood just an inch or so below her true height. As she had always done Adi held his hand and knelt back down placing her forehead against his wrinkled hand. She heard a chuckle from him and then a kiss on her head. A warm feeling spread through her body every time she had the pleasure of being in his company. He was the only father she had ever known. Adi rose once again to her feet and swiftly left the cathedral to head for her original destination of the Council. The sun had only rose an hour ago but already the children were up and running about full of energy. Adi found herself smiling again as the blacksmith's twins ran in front of her, they looked up and greeted her in their usual frantic fashion before rushing off to help their mother at the doctor's clinic. The town had boomed in recent months and she had played a major part in getting the Council to agree to certain requests, it also helped that she was a junior member of the Council. Even though she was young in age especially compared to the Council members her ideas and wisdom were almost on par with theirs. Adi looked up as she approached the large wooden and stone structure, one of the wooden doors was ajar signalling that at least one of the Council elders had arrived. With a deep breath she placed a hand on the door to push it open fully but another hand rested alongside her own. The young guard looked up to see him standing there, his shoulder length shaggy dirty blonde hair rested against his cheeks. He flashed Adi a smile and they both pushed open the door.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter to Adiona's history more to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A glimmer of hope

The creaking door echoed throughout the hallway so any chance of a discreet entrance was thwarted. Adi slid in through the gap closely followed by her partner who closed the door before following close behind her. The Council building had been one of the first structures to be completed in Whitebane along with the necessary occupational buildings like the Doctor's clinic and the storehouse. Whitebane had split off into its own seperate town when several families had become fed up of the way those in charge of Obsida were presenting itself. Adi was born in Whitebane, she knew little of her real parents only that they were killed in a Creeper attack during one of the first nights Whitebane had been founded. A man who believed in a higher power rescued her from the shelter she had been born in and raised her as his own child. For that Adiona was truly grateful and spent every day trying to make him proud. Adi snapped free of her own thoughts as she felt a hand gently grip her own. Next to her now stood her partner Malcolm but Adi always called him Mal for short, he shot another one of his lip biting smiles at her before he let of her hand to take up his place next to her. They both stood in front of six wooden chairs on a raised platform with their arms firmly at their sides.

A door opened from the side and immediately Adi and Mal knelt on one knee with their right hand over their hearts and their free hand helping them to keep balance on the stone floor. From the room emerged an elderly man in a dark brown robe, he slowly made his way to the centre chair and sat down without so much as taking notice of the two Whitebane guards. In unison Adi and Mal both spoke as the aged man settled into the chair.

"Honour to Whitebane."

Adi and Mal both slowly returned to their feet. This was a routine they had done every day since becoming part of the Whitebane guards. Mal moved over towards the door they had entered though and stood to the side of it, Adi meanwhile stayed in front of her elder.

"May I go ahead with the evening report?"

The elderly man nodded slightly with a stern expression on his face.

"Thank you Elder Rafferty. Aracnids, Skeletons and Creepers tried and failed to breach our defenses, the southern wall took the majority of the damage. If we are subject to another attack like last night or one with increased hostiles...then I fear more than structural damage will occur."

Without so much as a warning the Council Elder slammed his withered hands down on the wooden arms of the chair and almost stood up.

"Enough with military speak! What is going to happen to Whitebane?"

An awkward silence fell over the room and even Mal who was usually cool with situations like this shuffled his feet a little while attempting to look out of the window. Adi tried to clear her throat but it came out as a squeak.

"My elder I fear that the southern wall will fall and Whitebane along with it. The wall may only take another one or two Creeper explosions before we are wide open for attack. I have nothing but faith in the Whitebane Guards but we are outnumbered, we need to increase our defenses. I...that is to say myself and Malcolm have discovered a technology that could blow everything we know out of the water."

The elder's eyes rolled which is what Adi expected from him but she was prepared to present a detailed report on what she had to say. To her surprise the Council Elder rose from his chair and started to walk off the platform.

"Thank you Adiona that is all today."

"Elder Rafferty I don't think you under..."

"I said thank you that will be all today."

The argument was pointless and deep down Adi knew that trying to get any new ideas across to a Council of men that were set in their ways was going to be difficult. The young female guard took a few steps towards her elder as he reached her level.

"Elder if you would just let me.."

"Silence! Do you realise who you are speaking to? We founded Whitebane on our own and we have found our own way to establish ourselves in this block world, I will not allow some 'technology' as you put it to undo everything we have built."

"But if you would just listen..."

"Enough!"

His raised voice echoed around the room once again and Adi took a step backwards with her head lowered. She heard a sigh from him and risked raising her eye sight to catch a glimpse of his expression. In a quieter and calmer tone he walked towards Adi.

"It is clear you are passionate in your work so...at the next Council meeting in 3 days I will grant you the floor to present your case. Myself and the other elders will make a decision after your presentation. This debriefing is over, go about your duties and prepare for tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: A quick check up

The Council door seemed to slam behind Adi as Malcolm closed it. The debriefing could have gone better but then again it could have been worse. After several steps Adi stopped and looked up to the blue block sky to let out a loud groan, she closed her eyes but she could feel Malcolm's eyes on her. A chuckle from him was enough for Adi to open her eyes and look at him, his shoulder length dirty blonde hair was in desperate need of a cut but during these times a haircut was the last thing on anyone's mind. The young Whitebane Guard and Junior Council member slumped forwards and began to walk slowly towards the southern area of the town.

"You honestly think they will listen to us." Malcolm's voice seemed to boom through the surrounding area but it was a thought that Adi had already considered. In fact it was a thought that regularly passed through her mind. Adi let her fingers gingerly touch the hilt of her diamond sword; a habit she had picked up while training to become a Whitebane guard. Those restless nights camped out around the perimeter of the town just waiting...watching for a chance to take down anything that was a threat to Whitebane. Quite frankly that was just about everything that emerged from the darkness. It wasn't really a time for reminiscing, Adi knew she had to assess the damage from the attack last night. By now the builders would have started on repairing the wall and trying to improve it where they could, Adi turned to face Malcolm and with a weak smile she responded.

"Eventually they will have to listen, you know how bad it's getting. If we don't change the way we live and fight we won't last much longer out here." Adi sighed lightly and started to pick up her pace towards the southern wall and as she had predicted the builders were hard at work. Adi stopped and raised herself up onto the balls of her feet to try and spot the manager of the building crew. He usually wasn't that hard to spot with his white tank top and green trousers. He was a muscular and burly individual with a voice that was rarely quiet in volume. Malcolm tapped Adi's shoulder and pointed towards centre of southern wall, Adi gently tapped Malcolm's cheek before quickly kissing his hand. He then headed off towards the school which was situated next to the Council, aside from structural damage the job of making sure everyone was accounted needed to be done.

"Hey Roman you pretending to work?" Adi laughed as she approached him, he in turn laughed loudly and slapped Adi on the shoulder once they were in touching distance. From the force of the hit Adi almost fell forward but proceeded to laugh lightly, she looked past Roman and to the wall behind him. It had been hit pretty bad but with the regular mining trips there was enough stone to repair the wall.

"Any chance of being able to strengthen the wall before tonight?"

"Might be able to get some done but not all, just don't have the man power and the stock for repairs outweigh any extra work."

"Yeah...is there anything else to report? I have a task that will take a few days work and if it's just repairs I think I can trust you to keep me updated."

"Oh lass you know it."

The relationship between Adi and Roman had been forged since she was a child, almost the older brother to her they made some mischief even though he should have known better. Adi turned from Roman and began to make her way back home, there were a few items to pick up before she headed outside of the city walls. Malcolm knew where to find her and if they had any chance to prove to the Council their idea would be beneficial; it was going to be then and the next few days would be crucial.


End file.
